Alive
by Part of Youth
Summary: They remember how it feels to be peaceful. Set during the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise arc, before Revy got hurt in the duel.


"Revy, can you come with me in my hometown again?" He said, his hand held hers gently. He knew if he is to forget his past, something present, Revy - his present, ought to be there. She shoved it away and approved.

So Rock wanted to forget his past and she decided to come with him and be a part of it. She didn't know, but she felt like smiling; not like a madman, but just a real genuine one. So she did, only then he did not see, leaving the kids' mouth wide open. They just took the train and came back to their apartment and rested before getting ready for another round of translation spree meeting with Balalaika. The situation's getting serious and the people involved are either getting mismatched or ditched. Of course, nobody would expect to come to their homeland faced with this kind of situation; it's meant to be business. The apartment was just a simple styled apartment building where some other minions of Hotel Moscow also turn to reside; nothing special, just some gloomy place. It's not as if they have a choice.

"Don't feel like celebratin', Rock?" She teased as she kicked their door open, gone straight to preparing the El Jimador instead of their usual Jim Beam. She sat on the couch, finished her shot and prepared one for Rock.

"Thanks for coming with me," he feverishly smiled, chugging his shot. Obviously, he was still in a pensive mood.

"Yeah, sure. You light my fire..."

"The twilight, Revy... it's too safe and uncomfortable for the present..." slacking on the couch, he turned his head turned upward, toward the glass-laden ceiling, where the night exposed the stars; the night being more beautiful than any other time of the day. He just realized it as he stared.

"What the fuck are you starting at, Rock?" She asked with a frown, she really didn't get it. He didn't answer.

Silence, there was too much silence. The smoke from their cigarette continued to steal the focus.

"Sorry, Revy, I think I'm going to bed. This job isn't finished yet, anyway. Good night." He wearily stood up, went to her side to squeeze her shoulder, and walked away exhausted.

She didn't have the time to be pensive herself. She just stared at his untouched shot and thought about his situation. He sure is quite unique for working in the underground and it receives interests from the higher ups. This sure was new to him, something far away from the normal. But he proved to have coped up well... and they're partners. They're just damn partners or more, it somehow evolved. She just noticed how they had their own world sometimes, not really minding the bitch Eda pimping at their side whenever they lounge in the Yellow Flag. It was selfish, but she doesn't get pissed at this feeling she couldn't even control. There was a time when the two of them landed on each other right when Dutch was practicing his crazy Bucking Bull ship move and complete tension was there, emitting from eye to eye. Something deeper she didn't practically know is happening between her and Rock. Even Dutch noticed it, for fuck's sake. She cut the crap of thought and went straight to his room.

"Hey, Rock? Are you still awake? I don't know what the hell this twilight metaphor bullshit is, but it's good to be alive." She finally said as she opened his door, her body leaning on the doorway. Rock wasn't on the bed at all.

"Alive, the word, makes everything connected despite all this mess." She turned to see him on her side, eyes shining, but somewhat in solitude.

They were caught up with the moment. Just then they kissed and moved along, some things hanging from the wall and things that were on the table were disturbed and shoved away as they pave their way to the bed. Probably the alcohol and probably just the right time to eliminate and release the tension that was there all along; sexual tension to be precise. She couldn't believe that fucking nun Eda was right. It wasn't like her to feel this, but right now she's alive, she's feeling it and it feels good.

"Rock, I'm not a fucking virgin." She hissed in between their kisses. Not really aggressive, just declaring a fact, implying that she'd participate willingly in this act that they're about to do, and not faking it.

"Revy, I—" He started, but she cut him off. They were already in the corner of wall near the bed.

"Ain't like I've ever felt the need to be in this situation before, you dumbshit." _What the fuck_, she's actually even feeling something so foreign from her. She's a virgin at _this_, but not at the act. They kissed intensely again, anyway. She threw away his necktie. Everything was done in a swift haste.

They started rolling over the bed until she's already on top of him. He sat up to kiss her deeper as she sat on him. He then decided to move from neck to her breasts, violently taking each other's clothes. She let him gain complete access of her bare breasts as she reciprocated the affection by kissing his hair, grasping his nape. Laying down, her chest on his, it felt wonderfully erotic. Of course, she had the knowledge. Balalaika's television is filled with stuffs like these that she got used to it and actually knows a second hand of this process of making love, for she only knew how to make good sex. She used to work in the sex industry herself. She's a virgin at this though, she kept on thinking; it's just that she didn't ever feel sexual-_emotional_ herself with anyone until Rock came into view. She started feeling conscious, body heat rising whenever they touch.

It was her turn to nibble around his neck, playing and sucking. It elicited a moan from her when he delicately touched her cunt through her pants from the back. She was merely startled by her reaction, but she didn't bother. It was Rock who could _and would_ only initiate this kind of reaction from her. She discovered he had some experience, touching her in spots that were making her shiver. She didn't give a damn, the moment's too good to think of anything at all. She had her fair share of giving pleasure to him as well. Carried away, she hurriedly undid his belt and almost destroyed the zipper of his pants to take a hold of his erecting organ. He did his part and undid hers. He took over, getting on top of her. Revy felt the manliness in him. He continued to kiss and lick on her entirety, going farther down.

"Fuck... Rock." She sighed, he was kissing her in between her thighs. Hearing her, he no longer felt the need to restrain himself and pulled her panties down and indulged his tongue in her wetness. _Too fucking skillful_ _what-the-fuck-is-this_, she thought.

"Holy shit, Rock!" And she came the first time. Revy grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss him forcefully. She tasted her wetness, which made them even more needing. His lips roamed a little more on her body. Then he kissed her forehead, as if asking her permission as he finally took off the final piece of clothing he has.

"Just do it!" She mumbled and he did. Goddamnitall, it hurt and she grunted-shouted. He covered her grunt with a kiss as he groaned from the friction himself. She was squirming for a little while, finding the right angle if there'd be any position at all that's more comfortable. It had been a long time since she'd done this. But it also felt so good she could just swear it all out. All they could think of was each other's presence.

"Revy, I'm going to move now." He faced her, smiling, prideful. He held one of her legs to bend it around his hip and he motioned. It was ecstatic, they couldn't stop. He rolled over to let her do her trick. There were moans, groans and heavy sighs around, moving in perfect rhythm. It was euphoria. He rolled her on her back again, penetrating still in and out, hard and fastened. She was holding on him too tight as she came again and again. He's not only just some lucky guy who happens to evade all the violence in Roanapur, but he's possessed with good stamina as well. Pleasure and passion were overpowering. After a moment, he slowed and leveled himself down, he came as well and collapsed on her. She didn't know how long they were doing it, but both of them were panting madly. The twilight was racing afar from the window.

"Thank you, Revy." He said and smiled on her shoulder.

"That felt good, you prissy little gentleman." She whispered, hands running through his hair. It felt perfectly too good she just didn't want to move. For the first time, she actually felt feminine.

"Hey, Rock, baby?" Biting his ears for provocation, only to realize he was already sleeping. She didn't care, she felt peaceful and alive to even move away from this man.


End file.
